Viajera
by Zero-0017
Summary: ¿Qué es lo más extraño que han encontrado en un closet? No es una broma; de hecho es una pregunta muy en serio. Y el motivo es por lo que están viendo los ojos de cierto moreno… a una persona en su armario./ Universo Alterno


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Historia editada y según yo ¿mejorada? Ya la habían subido antes en mi nombre para un concurso, pero en otra cuenta, por si recuerdan haberla visto antes. Sin más, les dejo leer.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos.

 **Pareja:** Seiya y Serena (principal); Yaten y Mina (secundaria)

 **Aviso:** Universo Alterno

 **.**

 ***-_Viajera_-***

 **.**

¿Qué es lo más extraño que han encontrado en un closet?

La verdad por muy inusual que parezca, no es una broma; de hecho es una pregunta muy en serio. Repito, aunque se figure una rara interrogante, el motivo es por lo que están viendo los ojos de cierto moreno… a una persona en su armario. Escuchan bien: a una persona. Es cierto que al ser el vocalista de un grupo musical Seiya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los acosos y a ver chicas en situaciones poco convenientes solo por estar cerca de él; pero esto se salía del " _rarometro_ " por mucho.

Además, por si no fuera suficiente su armario tiene llave por lo que tuvo que usarla para abrirlo y darse cuenta de lo inverosímil de ese acontecimiento. En especial, debemos agregar que él quería ser un caballero pero la situación se lo ponía difícil.

¿Ya dije que la persona que encontró, es una mujer? Pues, sí.

Una mujer despatarrada de cabeza mostrándole la ropa interior; o al menos eso parecía ser.

« _No mires, no mires._ » Pedía su cerebro pero, sus ojos se mostraban algo desobedientes. ¿Qué de mal había en mirar un poquito? Esperen que nos desviamos del tema. El asunto aquí es que hay una chica en una posición poco ortodoxa encerrada en aquel closet. ¿Cómo llego ahí? Quién sabe. ¿Qué hace ahí? Ni idea. ¿Quién es? Lo ignoramos.

Con todo eso, lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente ¿verdad?

—Te ayudare a salir—ofreció Seiya.

Al escuchar lo que pareció ser una afirmación la jaló de la cintura y con un ¡plop!, aquella chica pudo salir. Cayó de sentadilla al suelo pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

¿Quieren una descripción de ella? Ah, está bien. Es… rubia, con dos largas coletas y unos enormes ojos azules. Su apariencia no era muy común que digamos.

—¡Auch! Que dolor, que dolor. ¡Pudiste ser más cuidadoso para ayudarme a salir, sabes!

¿Le estaba regañando? ¿En serio?

—Tú eres la que estaba en mi closet, es tu culpa por meterte ahí.

—¿Closet?—miro donde estaba segundos antes de forma extraña—¿Cómo es que termine ahí adentro?

—Eso quisiera saber yo.

Esto se estaba poniendo más y más extraño. ¿No sabía cómo había terminado ahí? Por favor, debe ser mentira.

—Por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?—preguntó dubitativa.

« _No, ya… esto debe ser una broma. Taiki y Yaten debieron haberlo planeado._ » Se decía una y otra vez Seiya, buscando con la mirada indicios de alguna cámara de video instalada. Pero, nada.

Todo apuntaba a que era real. Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que no sabía su nombre? ¡Él era Seiya Kou! ¡Vocalista de los Three Lights! Por muy despistada que fuera no podría ignorar su nombre, ¿cierto?

—Soy Seiya Kou—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Ah. Hola, yo soy Serena Tsukino.

Pues no se había sorprendido, ¿acaso no era tan conocido como él creía? Vaya. Aquella chica miraba alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que salía al mundo. Que extraña. Además su ropa era como un traje de marinerita, casi todo era blanco con falda color azul. Paseaba alrededor mirando sus cosas y tocando los aparatos electrónicos de su habitación.

—¿No vas a decirme como llegaste al armario?—Insistió en saber.

—Ya dije que no sé. Algo debió salir mal. ¿En qué año estamos?

Justo cuando iba a contestar esa pregunta Serena grito cuando miraba una especie de pluma con una pequeña esfera en la parte superior.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No, no, no! ¡Está roto, no puede ser! ¿Qué hago ahora?

Su nivel de entendimiento de la situación iba en descenso. Seiya no entendía nada de lo que ocurría ahí.

…

Su compañera se había perdido.

Mina se había dado cuenta nada más al llegar a aquella época. Sabía que eran principiantes en eso de viajar en el tiempo pero… le aterraba saber que Serena podía estar en cualquier momento de la historia y en cualquier lugar en esos momentos. Sudando frio, y sacando el GPS inter-temporal busco la señal de su torpe compañera. Todo indicaba que estaba en el mismo tiempo y lugar que ella, entonces ¿por qué no le veía?

Si bien podía intentar comunicarse con sus superiores, el decirles que Serena estaba perdida seguramente le haría reprobar. ¡Pero solo tenían que asistir a un concierto en esta época, por todos los planetas! ¿Cómo todo se había complicado así? Y de seguro Serena estaba en lugar desconocido y sin saber sobre que era exactamente la misión. La conocía bastante bien y podía apostar a que su amiga ni siquiera había leído los documentos.

A Mina y a Serena se les había encomendado ir a una etapa del pasado donde existía un grupo musical llamado Three Lights conformado por tres chicos bastante apuestos, que eran muy populares en su tiempo. Mina había incluso leído y escuchado las canciones de ellos, por lo que estaba muy al corriente de lo que debían hacer y de la importancia de aquella misión.

¿Cuál era la relevancia de todo aquello? Verán, es algo simple.

En el futuro habrá un tipo de energía limpia y renovable que proporcionara a los habitantes las posibilidades de tener una vida mejor después de que los recursos energéticos fósiles se terminaran. Pero el creador de esa fuente de energía había sido un joven fan de aquel grupo musical, y se había inspirado en una de las canciones para crearla. El efecto mariposa en eso se refería a que tenían que hacer que los Three Lights crearán aquella canción.

Lo intrigante es que en los archivos que Mina había leído, estaba explicado que el vocalista de la banda había creado aquella canción para una chica extraña y rubia que vestía de forma peculiar. Por eso Mina y Serena habían sido designadas a esa tarea; básicamente porque eran rubias.

Pero Serena no aparecía, y Mina ya estaba cansada de estar escondida atrás de esos arbustos.

…

—A ver si entendí, eres del futuro y viniste al concierto de los Three Lights. ¿Correcto?— Serena asintió—Pero tu… ¿aparato?, para viajar en el tiempo se rompió, ¿ok?

—Si, y no sé dónde está mi amiga. ¿Ahora que hare?

Esa chica estaba más perdida de lo que creía. Iba a ir a uno de los conciertos de su banda ¡¿y no sabía que él era el vocalista?! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pensaban los del futuro enviando a gente no preparada? Bueno, la cuestión era que ahora tenía una viajera del tiempo perdida en su casa.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan tanto los Three Lights para viajar hasta otra época a escucharlos?

—Em… no. De hecho nunca los he escuchado, no me gusta la música antigua.

Oh bien, eso fue una doble ofensa, y eso era mucho decir.

—A ver cabeza de bombón. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?—dijo con una sonrisa.

Ese apodo se le ocurrió al ver esas dos coletas con una bolita esponjosa en la parte donde estas se unían con su cabeza. Debía decir que todo lo que ocurría se le hice extraño en varias maneras, además que aquella chica rubia le intrigaba. No solo era el hecho de autoproclamarse una viajera del tiempo, sino que también su forma de ser tan tierna e infantil hacia que su aspecto sobreprotector resaltara. Rayos, preocuparse por una chica que ni siquiera sabía que él era "El súper popular y súper guapo vocalista de los Three Lights" era algo frustrante.

—Necesito encontrar a Mina—chillo Serena.

…

No podía estar en el parque y detrás de aquellos arbustos para siempre; tenía una amiga perdida que encontrar y una misión que realizar.

Pensó primero que debía de tener algún tipo de " _camuflaje_ " de acuerdo a la época, por eso debía de conseguir ropa que no llamara tanto la atención, al menos hasta que encontrara a Serena. Mirando por entre las ramitas de aquella planta vislumbro a una persona de aspecto y fino, con el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta. Bien, esa sería la persona destinada a "prestarle" su ropa.

Salió de su escondite con una maroma digna de cualquier héroe de acción y se paró de forma defensiva frente de aquella persona.

—¡Por el futuro de la humanidad, debes prestarme tu ropa!

Bien, se acepta que eso sonó extraño.

—Estás loca ¿no?

La voz que salió de aquella persona era la de un hombre, aunque tuviera el cabello largo y los rasgos finos; esa hermosa persona era efectivamente un chico. Si, había metido la pata.

Yaten miraba a la loca frente a él. De todas las formas habidas y por haber de presentarse, esa era sin duda la más original que había presenciado hasta el momento. Pero también la más absurda. Además le había pedido su ropa, ¿quería que se desnudara para ella? ¿Quién se creía? Es más, ¿de verdad pensaba que le prestaría su ropa solo por escuchar aquella frase tan extraña? Claro que no.

Como buen artista, Yaten intento ignorar aquello solo brindándole la mirada más indiferente que pudo y pasar de largo. Pero repito, solo lo intento.

—¡Eres Yaten de los Three Lights!—grito Mina.

Lo reconocía, había leído de él. Se miraba más guapo en persona. Pero que se topara con uno de los integrantes del grupo ya era mucha suerte; así que Mina no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

…

—Y dime, ¿qué hace la gente del futuro para pasar el rato?

—Em…—Masticaba.—Creo que…—Bebía.—Lo mismo que ustedes.

—¿En serio? Por ejemplo, ¿tienen citas?

—Sip—dijo en medio de un bocado donde casi se atraganta.

Por más que la miraba no concordaba con la imagen mental que él tenía de un "viajero del tiempo", a decir verdad: era todo lo contrario. Serena era una chica pequeña, glotona y rubia que no entraba en ese estereotipo ni por error.

Estaban comiendo un poco de estofado que Seiya había preparado –porque Serena tampoco sabía cocinar-, mientras platicaban sobre cosas sin mucho interés. El moreno aun no terminaba de creerse eso de la chica del futuro.

—Sí, también tenemos citas—repitió Serena después de recuperar el aliento.

—Ah, entonces ¿tú también? ¿Tienes un novio?

—Sí. Tengo un novio guapísimo llamado Darien.

Sinceramente no se esperaba eso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no saldrías a una cita conmigo?

—No, yo le soy muy fiel a mi querido Darien.

—Pero, no estarías engañándolo. En esta época el aún no ha nacido ¿verdad?

La pequeña rubia dejo de comer, parecía reflexionar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Mientras Seiya se sentía entre consternado y ofendido; modestia aparte, él nunca había sido rechazado para una cita. ¿Pero esta pequeña viajera del futuro venia y lo rechazaba sin si quiera pensárselo? Era inadmisible.

Suspiro resignado. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que él le pedía una cita a una chica; ya que siempre le había tocado el papel de ser invitado. ¿Qué le pasaba con Bombón? Su rechazo de verdad que le dolía. ¡Pero si la acababa de conocer apenas hace una hora!

Cuando estaban terminando su comida, entraban por la puerta Taiki y Yaten. Ese día tendrían un concierto y por nada del mundo debían de llegar tarde. Por eso se habían apresurado en llegar a casa de Seiya para el último ensayo. Pero nada más mirarla a Yaten se le hizo muy parecida aquella chica en la cocina con la que había visto apenas hace unos minutos.

Acercándose amenazadoramente a Serena la inspecciono con la mirada.

—¿Tú quién eres?—exigió.

—Yaten, ¿Por qué la agresividad? Ella es una amiga—miro a Serena— Bombón, descuida… Yaten debe estar de mal humor.

El albino le ignoro.

—He dicho que ¿quién eres?

—Soy Serena Tsukino, una viajera del tiempo.

Los tres chicos la miraron estupefactos, en primero Seiya debido a que ella expusiera su identidad sin ninguna precaución; en segundo Taiki y Yaten por las palabras escuchadas.

—Por Dios no. Otra loca—dijo Yaten dándole una palmada a su frente.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Seiya alarmado.

—Otra chica, con esa misma vestimenta me abordo con la misma excusa.

Tanto Seiya como Serena reaccionaron a esa frase poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿Dónde está esa chica?!—preguntaron al unísono.

—Ash, pues a estas alturas debe estar en la entrada a este edificio detenida por el guardia—expresó Yaten con un tono de desdén incluido.

Más tardaron en escuchar la respuesta que en bajar a toda velocidad para verificar lo dicho por Yaten. Lo bueno es que efectivamente estaba Mina en la entrada, haciendo un berrinche tamaño mundial que casi hace que el guardia llamara a la policía. Pero afortunadamente, al mirar a Serena sana y salva le hizo calmarse.

—¡Mina!—chillo Serena con ojos llorosos.

—¡Serena! Tonta, ¿cómo pudiste preocuparme tanto?—dijo abrazándola.

—Lo siento.

Al menos Mina ya estaba un poco más tranquila, el inciso A en sus cosas que hacer en esta época ya estaba cubierto al encontrarse con Serena; ahora solo faltaba el inciso B, que era el más importante: el concierto. En eso pensaba cuando volteo a mirar al chico que estaba junto a su amiga. Y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¡Seiya Kou!—exclamó Mina sorprendida.

—El mismo—contestó Seiya con una sonrisa.

Si Mina creyó tener suerte al encontrar a Yaten en el parque, y de reunirse con Serena; la suerte de su amiga era tremendamente superior. Serena había encontrado a su "objetivo" sin si quiera percatarse, ¡vaya! Ironico.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste?—quiso saber Mina.

—¿A quién?

—¡A Seiya!—gritó. ¿De verdad Serena podía ser tan despistada?

—Oh, creo que fue… casualidad, creo. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? ¿No veníamos a ver un concierto de los Three Lights?

Con todo el asombro del mundo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Mina golpeo su frente con su palma.

—Tonta. ¡Seiya es el vocalista de los Three Lights!

—Ves Bombón, tu amiga me conoce ¿Por qué tu no?

—¡Ah! ¿En serio?

Ni Mina, ni Seiya podían creerse la tontera de Serena.

Ya solucionado el problema con el guardia, Seiya les hizo pasar a su departamento donde estaban Yaten y Taiki esperándolo para el ensayo. Cabe señalar que el albino seguía mirando con precaución a ambas chicas, en especial a la que le pidió quitarse la ropa. A ese tipo de mujeres, una de dos, o había que mantenerlas lejos; o mantenerlas vigiladas. Así de simple.

Estaban en un junta improvisada, desperdiciando el valioso tiempo de su ensayo.

—Entonces, solo basta con que vayan a nuestro concierto ¿no es así?—señalo Taiki, acomodando sus anteojos.

—Básicamente, sí. —contestó Mina.

No podía decirles exactamente de que trataba su misión, así que solo se limitó a explicarles de forma general que era de vida o muerte que ellas dos asistieran a aquel concierto. Por lo que se daba cuenta, tampoco Serena estaba enterada de la importancia de aquella misión, y solo se limitaba a verlo como un viaje cualquiera; pero decidió no decirle para no presionarla.

Además… tampoco era como que Serena estuviera enterada de nada de todas formas.

…

El trio de chicos hicieron los arreglos necesarios para que ambas se pusieran ropa de acuerdo a la época, y consiguieron las entradas para que asistieran a aquel concierto; todo antes de su último ensayo. Todo por aquel tramite que hicieron Taiki y Yaten, cuando por fin iban a empezar su preciado y necesario ensayo, Seiya les dio unas partituras de una nueva canción. A los que ambos miraron extrañados, hacia bastante tiempo atrás que Seiya no escribía canciones, culpando a un bloqueo musical. Pero ahora les entregaba sin más aquellas hojas hechas al apuro.

—¿Qué es esto?—cuestionó Taiki, a pesar de saber exactamente de que trataba.

—Una canción que acabo de escribir.

—¿Cuándo? No nos había dicho.

—A decir verdad…—rasco su mejilla—La acabo de terminar hace quince minutos.

Sus hermanos lo miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres que la cantemos hoy?—ese fue Yaten.

—Sí.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono. Sabían que no había más que decir, por mucho que se negaran no harían de ninguna forma que Seiya cambiara de opinión. Es más, que su hermano les pidiera que cantaran esa canción aquella noche sonaba a algo importante para él. Eso los dejaba sin argumentos, no podían decir que "no" a su hermano.

En el concierto, debían de tocar esa canción.

…

Mina y Serena estaban maravilladas con lo que veían a su alrededor. Había una enorme cantidad de gente reunida para escuchar el concierto, ellas incluidas. Además, parecía que de verdad el grupo de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten era tan popular como se decía en los libros de historia musical. Por lo que ser parte de eso les tenía muy contentas, además… ¡estaban en primera fila! Estar tan emocionadas era contagioso, y las chicas a su lado -fans fervientes de los Three Lights- desbordaban que desbordaban de aquel sentimiento.

Cuando se apagaron las luces y en la pantalla sobre el escenario aparecieron números en cuenta regresiva, todos gritaron de emoción, incluso ellas. Para que al final se vislumbraran las siluetas de los chicos en el escenario y estallaran luces de bengalas.

Seiya se acercó al micrófono y el escenario se iluminó.

—Buenas noches a todas, ¿se están divirtiendo?— Se escucharon gritos emocionados del público contestando un rotundo "Si". —Entonces, para que se diviertan aún más, les traemos una nueva canción. Se llama "Viajera", espero que la disfruten.

 _Llegaste de improviso, sin anticipación,_

 _Te apoderaste de mi corazón…_

 _Como una estrella viajera, pasaste y me deslumbraste,_

 _De mis pensamientos te adueñaste._

 _En tres segundos, me enamoraste._

 _¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento?_

 _La lógica no existe en este tiempo,_

 _Quiero que este sentimiento sea eterno._

 _Viajera, ¿no deseas quedarte a mi lado?_

 _Te lo pide de corazón este enamorado…_

Cuando empezó la tonada y escuchó la letra, Mina se percató que esa era la canción que necesitaban, la que se suponía había sido la inspiración de aquel científico. Y casi como un choque le llego a la mente el nombre de la persona a la que estaba dedicada aquella canción. Estaba dirigida a Serena, no debía ser un genio para percatarse de ello. Volteo a mirar a Serena durante la canción, y por sus expresiones, estaba segura que su amiga no tenía ni idea que esa canción estaba dedicada a ella.

Aun así, Mina decidió que era mejor no decirle y complicar las cosas. Y sin más, al terminar de cantar, ambas se reunieron con los chicos en el backstage.

—Muchas gracias por todo—comento Mina con una reverencia.

—Ah, descuida—contesto Seiya, que aunque hablaba con Mina sus ojos estaban sobre Serena.

—Creo que es momento de irnos— contesto ella algo apenada.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Sí, ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí. Espero que sigan cantando y haciendo felices a tantas personas.

En aquel momento, algo en el pecho de Seiya se estrujo. Porque al principio pensó que todo estaba bastante claro en su canción, pero lo cierto era que "cabeza de bombón" ¡no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos!

Seiya apretó los labios, dudando de confesarse o no; de si tenía o no decírselo. Justo en el momento en que ambas rubias dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y Mina saco su pluma del tiempo, que era el aparato con el que viajaban. Serena agito su mano en forma de despedida y…

—¡Bombón, nunca te voy a olvidar!— solo eso salió de la boca de Seiya en el ultimo momento.

—Lo sé, siempre seremos buenos amigos.

Y así fue como las rubias viajeras del tiempo desaparecieron en frente de ellos, desvaneciéndose. Eso había sido extraño y no sabían si algún día las verían de nuevo. Pero a pesar de eso, de algo si estaba seguro el moreno, que aunque el tiempo pasara, no se olvidaría de aquella viajera, que se había llevado consigo su corazón.

¿FIN?


End file.
